


Stephanie Tanner and Love

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [44]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: poetry_fiction, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Puns & Word Play, Rhyming, Word Games, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Stephanie Tanner from Full House, and the love that's a part of her family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stephanie Tanner and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. :) I hope you’re doing fine. Anyway, here’s a new Full House poem I cooked up one day while looking at pics of Stephanie Tanner when she was little. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Stephanie Tanner and Love

Her name is Stephanie Tanner.  
Her blond hair was once in curly locks.  
Often one could say that she was  
Like the girl in The Three Bears named Goldilocks.

She had a secret calling.  
She’d merrily leap and prance.  
She always loved to do it with all her heart.  
Her passion was the dance.

One of her faults was telling private secrets.  
Luckily she kept her brain from going south.  
There was one bit of her that was like her father,  
And that was being a blabbermouth.

She is now very well-behaved,  
but when little she was quite a bit wild.  
There was something she struggled with in her family,  
and that was being the middle child.

No matter what happens in life,  
She is never lazy or a slug.  
But to her father she will always be  
His little ladybug.

And she takes comfort in knowing,  
That no matter what happens now,  
Love will always be there in the Tanner household,  
And it never breaks its tie or vow.

Stephanie is now 26 years old.  
She’s a woman that’s mature and fully grown.  
She has a husband and a daughter,  
and that's a “Full House” of her own.

Love is a part of God,  
And it always is there.  
The great men and women of the world wrote about it,  
And love will always be shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, read and review, please. :) Nice feedback is just what I need to write more, of course. :)


End file.
